


The Pizza Man: Sastiel

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Master Sam Winchester, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naughty Castiel (Supernatural), Naughty Dean Winchester, Naughty Sam Winchester, Porn, Sexy, Slash, Smut, Submissive Character, Top Sam Winchester, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Alternate scenario of the Pizza Man scene. (not AU). made up scene from Caged Heat, Season 6 Episode 10.Original writing credits for Caged Head: Eric Kripke, Jenny Klein, Brett Matthews. Characters created by Eric Kripke****Actual pizza man reference skipped over, also, not sure if Sam is soulless in this fic (though soulless for that episode?). I’ll leave that open to reader’s choice*****
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, samuel - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	The Pizza Man: Sastiel

"Perhaps she's done something wrong." Castiel acts as if he's discovered something precious. He's just finished describing the beginning, middle or end of every single porno Dean has ever watched and he can't believe what's happening right now. He attempts to get a read on Castiel.

"You’re watching porn? Why?"

"It was there." Cas continues to focus on what's happening on the screen. Sam looks confused, like he’s not sure how he’s supposed to react. Dean hangs his head in exasperation, but tries to remain patient. With all the patience in the world (for Dean) he tries to be as clear and straight forward about the matter, as he possibly can. 

"You don’t watch …..porn.… in a room full of dudes and you don’t talk about it! Just turn it off!" Castiel considers Dean for a moment and then looks back at the TV. Suddenly, he can feel something jerking between his thighs. When he looks down, Dean says.. "Great. Now he’s got a boner." He looks back to his work. Castiel squints as if trying to make up his mind about something and tilts his head, looking back at the TV. Then, his mouth opens wide and his eye lids start to flutter. His breathing gets louder. And he isn't able to stop himself from moaning..

"Ummm…mm." Cas squeezes his eyes shut and hunches his shoulders upwards, shaking his head as if trying to keep himself from falling asleep. Sam looks up at Cas, at first uncaring, then raises an eyebrow and tries to get Dean to notice the angel in heat, who is currently grinding against the couch.

"Uh, Dean?.." Castiel blinks at the TV, and starts to rock forwards and backwards, his body straining against itself, his eyes rolling back into his head.. When Sam finally gets Dean's attention they both look at Castiel, who is starting to undo his tie. A soft sigh escapes from Castiel’s lips. Sam’s lower lip starts to twitch, excitedly. "Dean! I think he’s starting to..."

Dean leaps out of the chair and flies straight to Castiel who has thrown himself back against the couch and is trying to remove his trench coat. He starts to pant and moan, sweat breaking on his forehead. Dean picks Cas up and throws him over his shoulder. He climbs over the couch, even with Castiel in his arms and struggles towards the closet by the motel door. He sets Cas down on his feet for a moment, opens the door, and violently pushes Castiel inside, just as Cas lets out a pained whimper..

"Dean. Help me, what…what’s happening to me?! I feel....wrong..." Dean slams the door shut. Castiel continues to emit sounds from within the closet. Dean starts to shake, and clenches his fists. Castiel’s moans become louder and Dean, not knowing what else to do, or how this could possibly be causing him to become so aroused…starts to…

"La la la la la Luh luh La la LALALA!!!!!!" Dean plugs his ears with his fingers and starts to pace back and forth in the room. Cas whimpers and moans, wanting, needy. Sam gets up and goes over to the closet, listening with a bemused smile on his face. He puts his ear against the closet door and can hear (clothes hangers?) falling with a crash, or possibly a spare cot knocking around in there. Cas must be so far gone, where he can’t even bother trying to open the door. He begs from inside..

"Dean, please. Help! I feel….fu…funny….Wha….Ummmm….Mmmmmm" Castiel mewls and groans. Dean turns off the TV, still tuned to Premium Porn, and throws the remote across the room, on edge. Sam can hear glass break near where the remote must have landed. He chuckles lightly, then turns his attention back to the door.

"Castiel. What are you doing in there?" Dean continues to sing in the back ground, putting his hands over his ears. He starts to work himself so bad, sweat trickles down his neck, down the back of his shirt. Castiel responds to the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam? I….I’m warm….my clothes…they’re too tight!…Um..it’s sore..it’s.." Sam starts to tease..

"What is Cas? What hurts so bad?" He lowers himself to the floor and puts a hand on his side of the closet door. He guesses Castiel is too weak to stand right now and is a heaped mess on the floor. "Where does it hurt? Tell me." Behind Sam, Dean’s changed his mind and has the tv turned on again, this time to Family Feud, the volume as loud as it can go. Dean continues to sing at the top of his lungs. He sits on the couch and starts stamping at the floor, restless and aggravated. Confused, because he’s unsure why. Castiel answers Sam obediently.

"Be..Be..Between my….thighs…it….ummmm…." Sam licks his lips. His eye turn dark, he feels devilishly evil. He knows Castiel is still a virgin. 

"Can you get to it, Cas? Can you reach down for it?" Muffled sounds come from the closet, which Sam takes to be a yes. "Touch it. It will make you feel better. I promise." He knows Castiel can hear better than humans can, so Sam lowers his voice to a whisper, though he needn’t bother. Dean’s doing everything he can to keep his focus on anything but Castiel, at the moment. Avoiding Castiel, avoiding himself among other things. Urges, sensations at the sight of Castiel aroused, the sounds he made when 

[Dean singing] LALALALALALALALALA!) Sam continues to coach Castiel.

"Go ahead. It’s okay, I’ll talk you through it." Sam reaches downwards, and undoes his own belt. Castiel doesn't understand what's happening..

"How…how…"

"Undo your belt buckle. Then unzip your fly.." Sam hears movement and then the sound of a zipper being undone. He swallows hard. "Good, that sounds…amazing. Just reach down and wrap your hand around it, Cas. Put some pressure on it, but not too much." Sam unzips his own fly and listens intently. He hears Castiel let out a sharp cry. "It’s alright. It might hurt a little. Now,….loosen your grip, and start to raise and lower your hand…rub your hand against it…when you get the hang of it, start to tighten your grip. Then go fast. " Sam reaches into his boxers, when he hears a steady rhythm of Cas’s moans. Sam grunts and Castiel winces, as if he can feel Sam’s voice grinding up against him. Sam gets dizzy and lets his forehead fall with a light thud against the closet door. Cas continues to masturbate on the other side of it. Sam stands on his knees, and angrily pumps his cock, chest heaving, lips parted open. He listens to Castiel’s coos, and sighs with pleasure. 

"Ummm, that’s good, Baby. Can you move your hand faster for me, now? Even faster?" Cas’s panting quickens, and Sam bites his lower lip. He’s sweating through his clothes, the pace of his hand quickening to match Castiel as both jack off, together. But Sam wants more. He wants to hear Cas shouting his name when he comes for him.

"Say my name, Cas. Say my name when you do it. C'mon, Say It!" Castiel submits.

"Sam..Sam…Oh, Sam..thank you...Sam...." When he hears Castiel say his name, Sam growls and steadies himself against the door with his other hand…

"Come on Cas, come on Baby..."

"Feels…different…….. Uh! Uh!" There is a thumping noise coming from inside the closet. Sam imagines Castiel bucking his hips up and down, his eyes rolled back into his head…he growls viscously, practically barking out loud…Castiel responds with a whimper…and starts to beg..."Sam, Sam, please…I….MmmmmmOhh! Uh!" Sam can't fucking take it a second longer.

"Castiel. Ohhh Fuuuuckkkkk…!!!" Sam comes against the door, letting out a yell. 

Dean hears everything. He hears the entire exchange. He doesn’t bother turning around. When Dean lost the remote, he leaned forward to try and turn up the volume, but changed the channel back to Premium Porn instead. Now, Castiel, Sam, and the television’s moans and sighs all converged into one sound. Dean used up all of his will power during Castiel’s traumatic episode to keep his hands at his sides, but now goes to the bathroom to take care the Goddamn itch… His head is spinning, he’s never been this aroused in his life. His guardian angel..his brother. Dean slams the bathroom door and turns on both the shower and the sink faucets. The noise from inside the closet has stopped. Sam listens against the door and can hear heavy breathing…He licks his lips and praises Castiel, like he would a sex slave.

"That was good, Cas. What a good Baby Boy. That was perfect. I can't wait for you to do it again for me, Baby. Whenever I want it..the next time I get you alone like this..." There is a knock on the door, right when a loud groan can be heard coming from the bathroom. Sam, still weak from coaching Cas, whispers against the closet door, brushing his lips against it. 

"Don’t tell anyone about what you did, Castiel. About me guiding you through it. About what I said. It’s wrong, Baby…we’re not supposed to talk about it."

Grandpa Samuel walks through the door, as Dean re-enters the room, wiping his hands off with a rag. Dean starts to say something, then stops. Sam is still slumped against the door, and is breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Samuel furrows his eyebrows and steps further into the motel room…to come face to face with the tv. He smirks, disapprovingly. Dean’s face turns red. Grandpa Samuel acts as if this were the exact scene he expected to walk into when meeting his grandsons, late at night.

"This is what you boys do, sit around watching pornos…" (Sam grunts and moves aside, as Castiel falls out of the closet, his clothes disarray, chest exposed, hair dripping with sweat) "...with angels?" It’s quiet for a moment, then Castiel says...

"We aren’t supposed to talk about it."

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> The above is what I pretend they had to cut out of the episode, because they ran out of time ;)


End file.
